Dark Tails 2
by ZDarkFox
Summary: The long wait is over. 14 years after Sonics death the world has fallen into shadows grasp and the evil that goes with it? Can anyone stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**The long wait is OVER! **

***UPDATE* I kinda got yelled at by some people so I made some 'minor' adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters are not mine, they are property of SEGA and Archie. The Character Vincent Azerite is not mine, it is property of Vincent A. Azerite.**

* * *

14 years after accident.

* * *

The morning was cold and wet as the shadowy figure arose from his pallet in the middle of the grassy field. He scratched his head, trying to feel the warmth of the sun on his face but was blocked by the arctic winds coming from the east. He glanced over the grassy lands and frowned at the horizon where trees should have been but now lay the burnt remains of the last war. The figure rolled up his sack and strapped into his fairly small military style back pack and the pulled out a small black device. He pressed a few buttons as the screen lit up and several different beeping noises rang off as the map displayed on the screen.

'Hmm,' he thought to himself. 'It says it should be right over here.' looking over in the direction of the ashes and the small silver memorial. He hadn't been out here in what seemed like forever but he knew that it had only been several days before. He loaded up his pack and walked over to the burnt remains. He glanced through the blackened trees, then read the silver plaque.

'Here lies the remains of the II Eggman war, many gave their lives to help protect the Acorn Kingdom. They will be remembered...' He wiped the dirt off of the plaque, as he stood in silence.

"They wouldn't have lost if..." he muttered then resumed his searching. He walked around the burnt forest and the abandoned kingdom until he found a familiar set of trees that had not been touched by the fire. The set of darkish brown colored trees were aligned in a perfect circle and a small stump that was placed in the middle of the trees. He knocked on one of the trees and heard a metallic hollow sound.

"This is it." he said with a smile of relief. He walked over to the east most tree and pulled down the lowest branch. Many different rusty metallic sounds came from within the trees as the head of the stump lifted up and reviled a long hidden slide of some sorts. The man threw down his pack and jumped into the dangerous slide as he hugged every turn of the, smaller than he remembered, slide as he fell deeper into the dark tunnel. He finally landed in a big pile of dead hay with a headache and the bringing back of old memories.

He looked around and saw the remains of the old freedom fighters hideout. The giant lab computer, the old and very outdated equipment, and the tons of file reports laying on the ground. The man walked over a picture that hung alone on the wall with all of the old freedom fighters. Of course all of them were retired now according to the file reports. Rotor went off to join the council, Rouge was still a treasure hunter, Knuckles settled down with Julie-su and had a kid, as did Bunny and Antione. Amy became a self defense trainer, princess, or should he say Queen, Sally was forced into marring Shadow for the peace of the country, poor Sally. And as for Tails...

"Freeze!" Shouted someone behind him as a faint wine of a plasma gun charging screeched across the room. He could recognize that voice anywhere even though it was deeper and a lot rougher than the last time he had heard it. The man raised his hands in the air.

"Hello," said the man trying to hide his face and making his voice a lot darker so it would not have been recognized. "Tails..."

* * *

Tails pointed the gun at the figure in the dark hideout. His shiny leather armor and polished ble goggles on his forehead glimmered in the small ounce sunlight that came from some cracks from above. This place had been unused for years. No wonder the lights wouldn't work when he came in. He had only been here several hours before trying to reconnect the link to the new freedom fighter as favor for Nicole, she wanted to do a quick environmental scan before moving to the next sector. He left his computer so he came back to get it and found this guy. Probably a agent from the dark egg legion trying to destroy the old base.

But what Tails couldn't figure out is how this guy knew his name. Usually the dark egg legion was now a whole bunch mindless drones left over from Eggman's scrap heap, and no one had ever found this place, it's all been kept secret for so long that not even Nicole her self could find it. Tails came closer to the figure with the gun.

"Who are you?" Tails asked suspiciously. The man turned his head, jumped over Tails, spun around and in black blur the man in the cloak was gone. Tails glanced in disbelief . No drone could jump like that or even run that fast. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen anybody run that fast in a long long time. Not ever since..."Sonic?"

* * *

The plane ride was short and bumpy, after all these years the Tornado was still up running. The yellow fox sailed through the night sky until he saw the huge black waste pit that was the new Dark Legion Kingdom, he looked at the city with disgust.

_ It was better when Eggman was in Rule._ Thought Tails as he picked up his old black an/art13 Radio set, it was the only thing they could use if they wanted to stay 'under the radar', the kingdom had every other type of receivers besides the bc-348 receiver.

"This is Foxy Sox, I repeat this is Foxy Sox, over." Tails said into the radio. He waited awhile for response he could already predict who was going to answer.

"Tails, this is a private line you don't have to use code names." said the angry rough voice of his old friend.

"Yeah I know, I just like hacking you off." he said with snicker.

"Just get the hell down here."

"Roger, over and out." he said snickering into the set and hung it up.

Tails flew closer to the western part of the city and circled around some old abandoned warehouse. One of the huge steel doors opened up as Tails hit the runway and slowed into the warehouse, the door slid shut behind him. Tails quickly turned off the motor as the humming slowly came to halt and all was silent in the small hanger.

Tails jumped out of the cockpit and looked around the dark and decrepit room. He could already smell the sardines coming from the next room over as his face cringed in disgust. He walked up to a steel, vault-like door as he entered the code into a out dated security system with small beeping sounds after each click. After several clicks he hit the enter button as the door unlocked it self and swung open to a light filled room with the delightful sound of a television and radio swam through his ears, although the stench was unbearable. He walked into the smaller room and shut the behind him with several locking and latching sounds came from behind.

'Home sweet home' Tails thought as he entered the shelter. The shelter was old but filled with anything they needed was supplied by the queen herself. Of course it was nothing to brag about either. They had an old couch, a TV, a radio, a kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, and ,Tails favorite part, a full garage with tools and everything.

The gang was here, or what was left of it anyway. Rotor (looking older than he actually was) was sitting in restaurant style booth devouring the small nasty fish over a small plate. Antoine and Bunnie curled up on the large couch watching some sort of news broad cast that was probably delivering bad news, that's all they got in this city anymore. Amy sat in the love seat next to the two listening to some punk metal that was turned up way too loud as she bobbed her had to the music. Julie-Su and Knuckles were yelling about how Knuckles didn't care enough ,what else is new,in the middle of the floor and... Something didn't seem right, someone was cooking in the kitchen. Tails looked at the character with suspicion, the person wore a blue jacket and brown hair covered the body. He smiled as he walked up to the woman.

"Hey Sally, long tine no see." he said stopping right in front of her. She closed the oven door, and with surprise she wrapped around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Miles! Man it's been ages." She said letting go of her firm grip. Queen Sally Acorn, she probably snuck out of the castle just to see them, but it looked like everyone had already said their "hellos". Tails looked at her with annoyance "Oh sorry, do still like to be called Tails?" Tails nodded to her. She gave another quick hug then let go. Tails walked over to the booth and sat down on the other side of Rotor who was still shoving down sardines. Tails watched Sally work in the kitchen, all these years and she was still attractive. Suddenly Rotor gave a weird guttural sound as he wrapped his hands around his throat and slid to the outside of the table as his face gave a terrified expression. Tails leaped out of his seat grabbed Rotor around the waist, which is a lot harder than it looks, and squeezed like their was no tomorrow. A small sardine bone launched up out of his wind pipe and fell on the the plate. Rotor looked Tails with a smile.

"Thanks Tails, I owe ya one." he said with a tired expression on his face. Tails gave a little wink and a little wave. Rotor then studied him for a minute then gave another cheerful smile. "Your keep reminding me more and more of him." Rotor said hoarsely. Tails expression went from happy to confused.

"Of who?" he asked

"You know." he said pointing to the wall behind him as his smile drooped a little. Tails turned around and glanced through the photos on the wall. It was funny, he had never really looked at them before. He looked through until he stopped one particular photo. It was taken a long time ago with all the freedom fighters in the very front stood him and a blue hedgehog.

Tails could hadn't even thought about Sonic in several years. Right after Sonic disappeared Tails went to go find him in places around the world the people just told him the same thing. 'He's gone, I'm sorry.' He was so obsessed with finding him he just couldn't accept the facts. After four and a half years of searching he finally returned back to the Acorn Kingdom, when the second Eggman war broke out. Eggman of course thought he could take over the world with Sonic out of the picture. Tails fought so hard in the war and lost so many friends. They if the could kill Eggman the war would stop. It didn't. The war lasted for six years until finally Shadow threatened the Egg legion to stop fighting or else he would destroy them all with the Chaos Control power he had in his possession. They agreed soon after the Egg legion died out and was no more. The Acorn kingdom was in joy, but Shadow didn't want something for nothing. He soon married Princess Sally Acorn and he became king of the Acorn Kingdom now called the The Dark legion Kingdom. People tried to rebel, but Shadow was too powerful he killed anyone who got in his way. That's when Sally decided to reform the freedom fighters bringing us all back together. They had been like this for a year now.

Suddenly the door squeaked open behind him as a gray fox stepped into the door. Tails could feel the dark aura behind him. The fox was clothed with a pure black coat and a white opera mask the upper right side of his face. Tails spun around and ran at him like a little kid.

"Vinny!" Tails screamed running at him. The surprised Fox turned sideways grabbed Tails and threw him on the floor in self defence.

"I told you not to call me that." he said coolly. Tails got up and raised his hand to give a high five. The fox stopped beside and patted him on the head as he gave a little smile. Vincent was cold, but not heartless. The Fox then proceeded to walked over to the Queen, who was watching him carefully, and handed her some sort of file. Tails couldn't exactly tell what was going on, mostly because of the screaming that came from two echidna, but it must have been important if it was coming from Vincent.

Vincent Azerite was Tail's cousin, after the accident he disappeared for several years to "settle the score" or something like that. He also had some sort of wicked power that could kick butt at any time, Vincent called them areomancy (air powers) and pyromancy (fire powers). Tails had always begged him to burn this, or cut that but Vincent just smiled and said "Maybe later, I have work to do." Now he is just a messenger delivering files and searching for something that he just can't seem to find or so he says.

Tails watched the two across the room, Vincent talked about something and Sally eyes seemed more excited each time Vincent said something. Then she started crying, and then she looked at him. Straight at him, Tails panicked he ran over and sat by Rotor again who was reading the news paper, the head line reading "KING SHADOW PLANNING TO INCREASE TAXES". If Vincent found out he was eavesdropping on their conversation, Vincent would probably make him go on another energy gathering again. Ugh! Vincent pointed at him then he swiftly spun around walked out the door and it slammed shut.

Tails watched the door for several minutes just to make sure he wasn't coming back. Tails then sprinted over to Sally who was now bawling into a rag.

"Sally, what did he say?" asked Tails with concern. Sally just looked at him, grabbed the big yellow folder and walked into one of the side rooms. But while she grabbed the folder two pictures slipped out of the folder. Tails grabbed the two slips of the gritty floor and glanced at them with suspicion. Because those two pictures were of some sort of bomb mechanism and the other was of a spiky blue hedgehog.

* * *

Vincent walked silently out the large warehouse into the crisp night. The air felt good on his face but the smog from the chemical plants just ruined it. He walked over to the edge of the runway then stopped suddenly. He stood silent looking at the sea, he then quickly spun around and saw a man in a black cloak. Vincent walked calmly over to the man and glanced into his black hood.

"When did you get here?" Vincent asked the man calmly.

"Two days ago." the man replied in a instant.

"So you still have time."

"Yea, a little." The man said "I checked out the old base but was then stopped by Tails." he paused "He's gotten old."

"He's a lot like you."Vincent said. Their was a sudden pause. "I told her."

"You did what?" The man exclaimed "When?"

"Just now, I didn't think you would be back for another couple of months." Vincent

"Won't he find out?"

"No." There was a sudden pause.

"Fine, I will stop him this time I'm not going to wait another two years." he said turning around and vanishing with the swiftness of a striking snake. Vincent turned back towards the wind and it felt good.

'He must hurry' Vincent thought 'he doesn't have much time left...'

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been awhile guys. Virus wiped me clean. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters are not mine, they are property of SEGA and Archie. The Character Vincent Azerite is not mine, it is property of Vincent A. Azerite**

* * *

Blood dripped from Tails brow as he got up off the hard cold cement. He glanced over the streets to see if the coast was clear then limped over to a nearby remnants of a building for cover. He put his back against the wall and quickly leaned out. The streets were covered in rubble and trash heaps that used to be cars and buildings, flames were spread throughout the cross roads of main street where people were laughing and having fun only a matter of minutes ago. The sun lowered on the battle field as the yellow kitsune hid in the shadow.

Tails ached all over, he was losing blood fast from his side and he was pretty sure his right leg was broken. Tails took a deep breath and reached for his communicator to call for back up but soon realized that the holster that held his radio was hollow and empty. He glanced around in panic looking silently for the device.

Then he remembered the explosion as he looked back to the place the he had recently blacked out. Then his blood ran cold, right where he blacked out stood the man in the black hood.

The man was about the same height as Tails, he was slim but still had a few muscles bulging out of the dark cloak that covered his head and face. Under his cloak he wore some sort of breast plate, along with a sheath with a weird glowing sword in it. His hands were covered in shiny black leather gloves along with his big black combat boots that went well with dark green cargo pants.

The man looked down at the ground and studied the blue and yellow device for a moment before smashing into a heap of wires and green computer chips with strike of the black boots. Tails leaned back up against the brick wall in fear, going through his mind on things he might of done to piss people off so much that they would send a bounty hunter after him. He leaned forward again to try to identify a face or type of mobuin of the man. But his eyes widened as he looked back to the area, he was gone.

"This can't be good." said Tails quietly as he leaned back againt the wall holding his side. He took a deep breath as he lifted a small canteen up to his lips as cool water ran down his dry throat. Once he was satisfied, he placed the canteen back into the small pouch of his belt. Then, as if out of nowhere, a black hand reached out, grabbed Tails by the throat, and lifted him up into the air.

"So, we meet again." Said the voice that came from the icy cold blackness of the hood. Gasping for air, Tails tried nearly everything to escape the bone crushing grip.

'_How the heck do I get myself in these situations?_' Tails asked himself in fear.

* * *

**Several hours earlier**

* * *

"Tails..." said the soft tone as Tails rolled over and try to ignore it in the darkness. "Tails..." the voice said a little louder that now came along with a nudging, Tails swatted blindly from inside his large comforter with his head buried inside a soft white pillow, there was a faint giggle, then silence. "TAILS!" the voice roared. Tails jumped and fell out of the thick hammock with a thud. When he came to his senses, he found himself in his bedroom with a bright, smiling face about two inches away from his on the bedroom floor, he couldn't tell who it was as his eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Morning sleepy head." Said the feminine and hip voice giving a big long kiss right on the lips, which took him by surprise to say the less. The woman pulled away from the disoriented fox and gave him a moment to realize what was going on. "It's almost one o clock lazy!"

"Mina?" he said cocking his eyebrow with a faint smile. He stood up and looked at her with a smile. She was a yellow mongoose with long purple hair, a tad bit shorter than him, she wore a small green and dark violet top that went well with a same colored skirt and boots along with the large white gloves. She used to be a famous pop star, but once the war came, she joined what was left of the freedom fighters and stayed in ever since, not to mention she fell in love with the now charming kitsune.

"Who else?" she said winking and wrapping her arms around him, giving him another long kiss. She pulled back then gave a smile to him putting her head against his. Then the door busted open as the light poured into the small room.

"Come on you two, break it up." Said the deep voice, tossing a small cloth bag filled metallic objects, more than likely money. "Tails you have shopping duty today, the list is in the bag."

"Can't you do it Knucks?" Tails whined."I'm kinda busy." He said looking at Knuckles with the puppy dog face, still hugging Mina. "Please?"

"No." Knuckles said sternly his face not changing from the serious look he had earlier. "And don't call me that," he said a little bit more angrily. "ever." The door slammed shut as the two sat in a stunned silence.

"What was that all about?" said Mina pulling away from Tails.

"Huh?" Said Tails without a clue.

"Knuckles, getting all mad like that."

"Oh," said Tails throwing on a bag and goggles. "he always does that." Mina shot a look at him, a look that means 'Oh really?' in a sarcastic tone. "Fine, he got mad because I called him Knucks, which I know shouldn't have its all my-"

"Wait," interrupted Mina "What's wrong with the nickname Knucks?" Tails chuckled at the comment.

"It's not the nickname," Tails said then paused for a moment. He pulled out a photograph from his leather pocket. "It's who used to call him that." The photograph was old, it had to have been a least 18 years old, it browned with age, he picked this particular photo last night when Sally burst into tears. It was picture of his long dead friend Sonic the hedgehog. He could still remember how he died, every image burned into his brain. The fire, the bomb, the lab and the tears (Read Dark Tails).

He started to tear up looking at the picture of the hedgehog winking into the camera. He thought he'd let go after his expedition, but he was like an older brother he never had. Tails had never met his parents only stranded alone in the Green Hill Zone when he was a baby. One rainy night Sonic was on one of his nightly strolls when he happened to run across the crying fox. He took him home and practically raised him, with his parents help of course.

Mina wasn't unfamiliar with Sonic either, back in her rock star days; she claimed to be in love with him but was always to shy or turned down. She mourned over Sonic's death for months, even wrote several songs about the fallen hero. His death was one of the reasons she joined the Freedom Fighters. They both looked down at the photo for several minutes before Tails broke silence.

"We should get going." He said trying to change the subject while walking over to the iron door that led into the main room. "Hey, maybe if we get back in time we can work on the tornado." He said giving a playful smile.

"I don't think so babe." She said walking through the giving him a short kiss on the way out. "If we get done today and have left over money, we get to go shopping." Tails face drooped as he glanced down at the photo one more time before tucking it in his pocket as a silent tear slid down his face.

* * *

The streets were bright and crowded, people swarmed around the many shops and boutiques. Many of the buildings in the district were made from the original brick design that it had been since the early days as were the sidewalks, in fact it looked like it hadn't been touched since then either judging by the many cracks in the gray cement. The streets reeked of cheep colone and various different items battered, deep-fried and served on a stick. Among these people was a cheerful skipping mongoose holding a small coin purse and a very large pile colorful groceries with fox legs sticking out from underneath it.

"_Mphhpfkf_" said the muffled voice coming from the mountain of walking groceries walking down bright Main Street beside Mina.

"What's that babe?" said Mina reaching and grabbing two large groceries sacks from the top revealing Tails's face.

"I said we should go home." Said Tails gasping for breath.

"No way!" said Mina giggling. "We still have one more store." She pointing to a colorful clothing store, named Hip-n-style. The store was a more modern style building, the walls were white with blue edging defiantly made of cement and the cursive style sign on the top spelling and colorful letters went well with the window display of manikins with jeans and hoodies to floral sundresses. Tails stopped and looked over the store while Mina eagerly opened the door for the full armed kitsune.

"Here?" Tails said with disgust, he had never been a guy for fashion, but this place looked like a preppy boy paradise. Skater jeans and converses, Tails wanted to bash his head in just thinking about it.

"Yea come on!" said Mina motioning him towards the door. Tails shot Mina a look disappointment. "Last one," she said with a giggle. "promise." Tails dragged himself inside the store and plopped down a comfy sofa right inside the door. With a sigh of relief he dropped the bags on the ground and sat back in the blue couch. He looked around the store, just like he predicted. Skater jeans, skirts, dresses, button up shirts and the worst part about it, no electronic devise insight, not even cash register, just a guy with a calculator and metal box.

"You stay put, kay?" she said bending over him pointing a finger in his face with a grin.

"Won't move a muscle." He said tiredly with a weak smile spread across his face as Mina sped off to go look at the jeans. Tails leaned forward and silence looking over at the several people around the store that nothing else to do with their day. He turned around and looked through the huge window with the cross-play in it, wishing to be anywhere but here. At that very moment a hooded man wearing a red hoodie and black cargo pants ran into the store and jumped behind the clerks desk, Tails got up in confusion of the matter and slowly walked over to the counter. Suddenly there was a crash of glass behind him as several feminine screams sounded off around the store. Tails spun around to see a man cloaked in black, presumably after the man in the hoodie, walking towards the counter slowly, unsheathing a glowing and strangely familiar katana with a sizably large red crystal at the base of it.

"Hey you can't just come in here and smash up the place!" said Tails grabbing the man's attention. Tails didn't know why he protected this place, he should of just sat and watched him tear up the place. The man slowly turned towards Tails a starred at for moment.

"You…" said the man in a dark whisper.

"Tails!" said the man in the red hood, jumping over the desk and landing a fist in the man's face as he fell to the ground. "Run! I'll hold him off!" Tails was utterly confused at this point, two men in hoods fighting each other and somehow they knew who he was, and now he was stuck in the middle of it.

"Wait, who ar-" Tails was about ask.

"No time for questions dude! Now grab Mina and go!" said the man grabbing the black hooded man by the cloak and punching him again. Tails didn't hesitate; he grabbed Mina by the arm and ran through the smashed window.

"Tails, whats going on? Who were those guys?" asked Mina being dragged down main street.

"No clue!" said Tails not looking back. "You know as much as much me!" Suddenly there was a big explosion behind them, Tails glanced back to see the store that they had been in seconds before was now in flames and turned had been reduced to rubble. The people on Main Street were now in panic started running from the explosions as two figures emerged out of the fire, fighting on the streets. Tails looked forward and kept running, and then there was a sudden pain in his side as he slowed to stop. "Keep going, I'll meet with you later." He said to Mina calmly.

"But what about you?" she said with concern.

"GO!" he screamed, Mina gave a look of concern then ran off into the distance disappearing into a crowd of people, she knew well that Tails could take care of himself. She learned that in the war.

Tails kneeled down on one knee and felt for what was causing the tremendous pain in his side as people continued to run and scream. Then he felt a handle sticking out of his side, he pulled out with screech of pain, to reveal a small throwing knife covered in red blood. As he dropped the blade on the cement he proceeded to reach over and feel the pain filled hip covered in warm blood and to look the red substance spread across his white gloves. Tails glanced back to see the man decked in black walking toward him with the katana.

He got up holding his side and started slowly running the direction the people were but fell on the cement with a thud. The man slowly walked up to him, flipped him over with his foot and starred him down again. Tails started scooting back by pushing himself with his legs, the man shook his head in disapproval as he stopped his foot down on Tails's right leg with snap. Tails cried out in pain, as the man kept starring down at him, he lifted the katana above his head and was about to strike, when Tails realized something. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since that at the lab, that feeling was fear.

At that very moment a red blur attacked the man hurling them towards the ground. The man in the red hood pinned the man in black into the gray cement, then picked him up and threw him towards a building. He then kneeled down to Tails.

"You ok man?" he said not revealing his face. Tails nodded his head with a painful smile with a hint of confusion. "Ok, I'm going to finish this guy off, I'll be back in sec." he said and sped off in the direction of where the man had been thrown. Tails was angered, scarred and most of all, confused. He had only wanted to go shopping with his girlfriend and now he was caught in the middle of this fight between two random strangers.

Tails grimaced in pain as he looked down at his mangled leg, then he heard small beeping sound, he glanced around the deserted street in what might be causing the noise. Then a small blue light caught his attention that was synced with beeping noise that was getting more rapid. The light and noise was being emitted by a small gray panel that was attached to the ground, Tails tried to get a closer look but his blood ran cold when he saw a timer on the top of it. He knew exactly what it was now, a bomb. Tails tried to get up and run but it was too late.

* * *

Blood dripped from Tails brow as he got up off the hard cold cement. He glanced over the streets to see if the coast was clear then limped over to a nearby remnants of a building for cover. He put his back against the wall and quickly leaned out. The streets were covered in rubble and trash heaps that used to be cars and buildings, flames were spread throughout the cross roads of main street where people were laughing and having fun only a matter of minutes ago. The sun lowered on the battle field as the yellow kitsune hid in the shadow.

Tails ached all over, he was losing blood fast from his side and he was pretty sure his right leg was broken. Tails took a deep breath and reached for his communicator to call for back up but soon realized that the holster that held his radio was hollow and empty. He glanced around in panic looking silently for the device.

Then he remembered the explosion as he looked back to the place the he had recently blacked out. Then his blood ran cold, right where he blacked out stood the man in the black hood.

The man was about the same height as Tails, he was slim but still had a few muscles bulging out of the dark cloak that covered his head and face. Under his cloak he wore some sort of breast plate, along with a sheath with a weird glowing sword in it. His hands were covered in shiny black leather gloves along with his big black combat boots that went well with dark green cargo pants.

The man looked down at the ground and studied the blue and yellow device for a moment before smashing into a heap of wires and green computer chips with strike of the black boots. Tails leaned back up against the brick wall in fear, going through his mind on things he might of done to piss people off so much that they would send a bounty hunter after him. He leaned forward again to try to identify a face or type of mobuin of the man. But his eyes widened as he looked back to the area, he was gone.

"This can't be good." said Tails quietly as he leaned back againt the wall holding his side. He took a deep breath as he lifted a small canteen up to his lips as cool water ran down his dry throat. Once he was satisfied, he placed the canteen back into the small pouch of his belt. Then, as if out of nowhere, a black hand reached out, grabbed Tails by the throat, and lifted him up into the air.

"So, we meet again." Said the voice that came from the icy cold blackness of the hood. Gasping for air, Tails tried nearly everything to escape the bone crushing grip.

'_How the heck do I get myself in these situations?_' Tails asked himself in fear. Just then a voice came behind the man.

"Hey buddy!" said the familiar voice. "Remember who you came here to fight." The man turned his head to see the red hooded man.

"I thought I get rid of you…" said the man darkly, dropping Tails on the ground who was gasping air. The man drew his sword quickly struck at the red hooded man, but at that moment blast of air hit the man in black and hurled him towards the wall. The three looked back in surprise to see Vincent standing with his arm extended.

"Vincent!" The three cried in unison in alerter motives, one in relief, one with surprise and one in anger.

"Get Tails out of here, I've got him taken care of!" he said to the red hooded man who ran over to Tails and picked him up.

"Dang Tails," said the red hooded man like he knew Tails. "you've gotten heavy dude. You need to lay off the chili dogs!" he chuckled as he grabbed him and sped off, Tails had no idea what was going on. Now Vincent was caught up in this too? Then Tails realized something, they were going fast, like really fast, like 80 miles per hour. Tails started to panic.

"Stop! Stop!" he screamed as the man started to slow down. He sat Tails down by a lamp post in the mid-urban area.

"You act like you've never gone that fast before." He chuckled as Tails caught his breath.

"That's enough!" Tails screamed. "Who are you? Are you my friend or my enemy?" There was brief silence before the silence was broken.

"I knew it would come to this…" The man muttered. He walked close to Tails, kneeled down, and lifted his hood. "It's me Tails…" Tails looked at the man with awe. It couldn't had been it had been nearly fifteen years and he hadn't aged a bit. He wasn't an illusion, it couldn't had been, it didn't make any sense at all but yet here he was. "Sonic the hedgehog…"

* * *

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters are not mine, they are property of SEGA and Archie. The Character Vincent Azerite is not mine, it is property of Vincent A. Azerite. The item T.M.D and Dr. Viktor Barisov is property of Activision. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Tails backed himself to a large lamp post that was now lighting the dark street. He couldn't believe it, there was no way. He could still remember the day that fateful day that he sat and watched the small laboratory obliterate as it disappeared into in bright flash of light leaving behind a crater full of ash, not a sign of survivors. Then again that was the part that gave him hope, he kept repeating the law of conservation of matter. "Matter cannot be created or destroyed, only changed from one form to another." The ash was made from the ground not the laboratory or bodies. But after years of analysis research and searching he finally lost hope, he accepted the fact and move on like everyone else. He stared at the young hedgehog that resembled his old friend for several minutes as the hedgehog leaned up against a nearby wall and quickly tapped his foot, waiting for Tails's answer. Finally Tails broke the silence with a small chuckled as his face curled up into a small dark grin, the hedgehog looked at him with a confused yet concerned face.

"Nice try, you really had me going." Tails said darkly as he curled up the unbroken knee and reached for something on his belt.

"Huh?" the hedgehog asked in complete confusion as he stood up from his previous position. "Tails I told its-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, pulling out a 9mm. pistol and aiming it at him. His grin was now a rage filled sneer. "I don't know who you are, but you gotta think your real funny to pull off this one." The hedgehog backed up in disbelief as he glanced down the barren street for a moment then back to Tails.

"Tails, look I don't have time explain everything but you gotta trust me man."

"Prove it!" Tails screamed still aiming the gun the 'so called' impostor. "Whats my real name?"

"Tails we don't have time!" Screamed the blue hedgehog. Tails cocked the gun. "Miles Prower." he said caving in.

"Where did we first meet?"

"Green hill zone, it was raining and you were crying."

"Who my first crush?"

"Fiona Fox." It was quiet for several seconds before Tails looked down for moment. Suddenly as if out of nowhere Tails fired three bullets that rang throughout the abandoned streets at the blue furred man. With unreal speed the man jumped over the shots, ran over to the threat and grabbed the gun out of Tails's hands before he could take another shot. He seemed to do it with ease, to move so quickly without even trying. Tails hadn't seen that kinda speed since, since...

"Sonic?"he said finally realizing that his best friend was standing right in front of him.

"The one in only!" The man said throwing a thumbs up along with a quick wink.

"But the fire and the disappearance, and, and-" Tails still trying to get the idea across.

"Look squirt, as much I love to catch up right now" Sonic said looking down at a cell phone inside his hoodie pocket. "we already are behind schedule. We gotta meet Vince over the bell tower in like thirty minutes." Sonic picked up the petrified fox, and started off into the darkness.

* * *

"How does this feel?" asked the calm voice.

"Urf, it hurts a lot." said Tails grimacing in pain from his mangled leg. He looked around the abandoned bell tower with ease, he was safe at least.

The place wasn't used a lot, so it should be a decent place to hide. But the interior of the building disgusting, the room was completely dark except for the small lantern that sat beside him on the long white table that he had his leg propped on top of. The walls were made from a red brick that had some-sort-of green mildew growing around the room. A lone mattress sat in the middle of the windowless room with several different multi-colored blankets covering the cushion, beside that there was a small table with some type of black radio sitting atop, police scanner maybe. Along the back wall sat a white mini fridge which gave off a low hum against the planked floor along with the two stair cases on either side of the room, one going up, one going down. Dust coated the room like icing on a cake, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. On top of that the place reeked of old cheese and lighter fluid.

"Gah!" Tails cried out in pain as a man elevated his limp leg. "God, Vincent!"

"Sorry," he said, laying it down gently back on the table. "had to make sure, it's broken."

"Yea, I kinda figured." said Tails as Vincent walked over to a small black bag beside the lower stair case. Just then a quick tapping noise came from the lower stair case as a blue hedgehog came up from below holding two plates with two chilidogs on each.

"Whose up for chilidogs?" Sonic said setting them down right beside Tails who still sat on the table. Tails immediately picked up one and shoved it his mouth. "Easy there squirt. They're not going anywhere." Sonic said picking one up. "Vincent? Want one?" he said offering the greasy, cheesy dog towards the fox.

"No thanks," Vincent said politely with a look of disgust, "I'll pass." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the messy dog. After a few minutes of searching through the huge bag Vincent returned to the table with a small wooden chest, and laid it on the table pushing the chilidogs out of the way.

"What's that?" Tails said with his mouth full, about to start his second dog.

"Something I picked at the ring lake, before it became forbidden to even step foot on the grounds." Vincent said, slowly opening up the box and pulling out a large golden ring that illuminated in the dark room.

"A ring? How did you get that?" Said Tails nearly choking.

"I've had it for while, since before the takeover." he said pressing the ring against Tails's leg. The ring lit up the room with a bright golden flash as Tails's leg began to glow and seem to absorb the shining ring. Another bright flashed filled the room, and the ring had vanished leaving Tails's mangled leg straight, without a scratch.

"Now how does it feel?" said Vincent backing away from the table. Tails looked down at his leg , wiped the exes chili off of his mouth, and slowly moved his leg off of the table. He proceeded to stand up and make a quick walk around the room.

"Better than ever." said Tails walking over to a nearby wall and leaning up against it.

"So now what Vince?" said Sonic jumping on the dusty mattress, letting the dust fly across the room.

"Well, I found pieces of the wreckage over by the Scrap Brain zone," said Vincent propping himself up against the white table. "not to far back and it should be fully operational in a couple of days, and even then I need a chaos emeralds."

"Well thats no problem," said Sonic. "I'll just-"

"Wait, hold on" Tails interrupted. "I still need an explanation here. How you still alive and so young?" There was a brief pause around the room.

"Alright," Sonic sighed as he sat up, "let's go ahead and back up to the night of the explosion. Down at Ziggabars lab remember?"

"Yea," said Tails recalling the tragic event. "you and me went to stop C and he laid down that bomb that was like a threat to the continent or something, you decided to stay behind and try and stop the explosion. You told me to leave, I met up with Vincent and well... Boom."

"Okay, when you left I took everything in that lab I could find and threw on top of that thing. Not the best of my plans but I was panicking, you know I knew I was about die, recalling all of my regrets all that kinda stuff. On the last second I decided to throw myself onto the bomb, there was bright flash and next thing I know I'm laying in a field, looking up at the night sky, I had no idea where I was.

"So I sat there in the dark for what seemed like forever, not moving, not talking just laying in that field thinking, suddenly there was another flash and I was laying in a crowd of people looking down at me. I stood up and realized I was in some-sort-of village right outside the acorn kingdom, I'd been there one before. I roamed around the city trying to find my barrings, asked around and all I got were dirty looks and something about a disrespectful costume. Anyway, right before I was about to run off to the Acorn Kingdom to see Sal, Vinny here smacked me on top of the head with a brick, and knocked me out cold." Sonic glanced at the smirking silver fox leaning against the back wall.

"I told you this, it was right before the war, I had make sure you weren't another Metal Sonic." Vincent said annoyingly.

"Wait, right before the war?" Tails asked. "The war didn't happen until two years after your death."

"I getting to it Tails, relax." Sonic said. "As I was saying I was out cold and carried off here, where I was proceeded to be tired up and interrogated. It wasn't until Vince compared DNA to memory match that he finally believed it was me. I mean, how hard was it to believe it was me, the accident only happened the day before. Then Vincent tossed one of his spare cloaks at me and took to the memorial. Now I gotta admit who ever put that together put some real work in it , the statue, the museum, that awesome slide show that plays every hour on the hour."

"Yea that was Sally, she wanted everyone to remember you and all you glory." Tails said with a chuckle.

"Heh, anyway it turns out that I was two years in the future, Vincent told me that I need to lay low for awhile before I go public with being alive and all, I freaked out a little and ran off." Sonic continued.

"You calling screaming and nearly knocking over three people and a building freaking out a little?" Vincent asked.

"Hold on," Tails said suspiciously. "two years? You just transported two years into the future?"

"Let me finish," Sonic said with a smile "I was trying to cool off and started to take a walk through the park thats when I saw Eggman, He was in some-sort-of Ant thing."

"Wait, I was there on that day!" Tails exploded. "So that was you! But where did you get-"

"If you talking about the guy with sword it wasn't me." Sonic said, Tails's flash exited quickly turned into a confused look. "I saw it all happen, as soon as he ran away I trailed him, you know, the only guy who is close to being faster than me is Shadow, so this was kinda suspicious. Anyways I followed him all the way over to the Acorn castle, then..." Sonic paused as he stared hard at the mattress trying to focus on what he was going to say next.

"You ok?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yea, it's just really hard to describe. The world went colorless not a sound, nothing moved my body felt paralyzed, it was cold, dark, lifeless, my stomach churned from the experience. Everything was… still. Then a man in black appeared in front of me and handed me a piece of paper, and told me to look for the crystals. Then everything resumed, like someone just hit the pause button on life then pressed play again."

"What was on the paper?" Tails asked in curiosity.

"Here see for yourself." Vincent said handing him an old folded brown paper damaged by time. Tails took the paper and carefully opened it along the creases. On the paper were schematics for a box that looked strangely familiar, complicated lines that represented wires and connections filled the paper, and in the middle of all the chaotic lines was a large crystal, the box surrounded the lines and all of the lines lead up into a round cylinder on top the box, even with Tails's knowledge of machinery, he'd never seen anything this complex. T.M.D. Mark II was written on the top of the page in large bold letters, along with a little side note the read, '_Two year-7 days_'.

"T.M.D?" Tails asked Vincent.

"The Time Manipulation Device," Vincent explained "originally developed Dr. Viktor Barisov during the human cold war, it was kept a secret on the a Russian island for many years but was lost when a Capitan from the America Military crash landed on the island and then suddenly disappeared with the device. The device could restore and corrode objects to a state in time that had been set inside the device, as long as the items existed in both times they could be restored. It could even move the user through time if the conditions were right."

"What happened after that?" Tails asked with interest.

"After a very strict search on the island, America found no signs of the captain but did find many blueprints of the device and kept them top secret until Old America fell. After that, the blueprints were lost, never to been seen again, or so the stories go."

"But why couldn't they just build a new one?"

"Well they did, the technology devisions worked on a black project, building a T.M.D. for months, but the power source was so great that they could barley power 20% of the device." Vincent continued. "You see the island was build so they could mine an element called E-99, very similar to nuclear energy but was about 200 times more powerful and without the harmful waste. So they scraped the project and it was never seen again, until now." he said with a quick pause. "That machine you see on that paper is very similar to the original, but it doesn't effect items just the user. Instead of it being set to a preset specific time it uses a new power source, a chaos emerald, so it can travel to very wide variates time. Basically it send anyone to any point in time."

"Okay, time travel, thats cool and all," Tails said. "but how does this have to do with anything with Sonic?"

"Come on Tails, think about it." Sonic said. "Doesn't that device look at least a little familiar?"

Tails thought about it for a moment as he focused down on the old piece of paper filled with scribbles. He thought about the device what kind of shape it is, the large button on the front, the small dials underneath. He scanned through all of his memories like computer files looking for compatible shapes and size. Then he remembered something.

"The bomb..." Tails said quietly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"The Mark II was invented by Dr. Ziggabar. When C captured Shadow and searched for the Doctor, he instead found the T.M.D. Mistaking it as bomb and fear that you would catch him, he malfunction the device and set it off causing a rip in space time continuum."

"Just long enough for me to slip in." Sonic said.

"So thats why you ended up two years in the future." said the yellow kitsune. Sonic nodded with a smile. Tails's face dropped from his thoughtful glance to rage. "So you just skipped out on us for 12 years!" Tails screamed as he picked himself up table. "I searched all over the world for you and you were here the whole time!"

"It's not like that Tails." Sonic said getting up from the mattress. "I was-"

"There was a war! Hundreds of people died!" Tails got closer Sonic flailing his arms in the air. "And while we sacrificed our lives you sat on your ass in the darkness just because you were afraid you'd hurt our feeling!"

"Look Tails, I'm trying to-"

"Shut up!" Tails screamed throwing a fist at Sonic's lower jaw knocking him on the floor. "Not to mention Sally, she went to you grave everyday!" Sonic picked himself off of the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Then she was forced to marry that monster, while you sat and watched! You probably never loved her!"

"I always loved her!" Sonic screamed. Suddenly a huge gust of air sent the two flying against either sides of the walls.

"Thats enough!" Vincent said sternly. "Tails, Sonic only has a week in the present before he's transported two years into the future, we don't have time to pick fights."

"Wha-" Tails sad rubbing his head. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the note, 2years=7days. Sonic's body is torn between times, he only has 7days before his body gets taken out of the time-line again and gets transported 2 years into the future." Tails got up from the floor.

"So he didn't abandon us?" Tails asked in remorse.

"No," Sonic said standing up and leaning against the wall. "I didn't abandon you, I would never you guys. But I have to stop him before its too late. I don't have much time left dude."

"Wait," Tails asked once again. "stop who?"

"Me..." said a dark voice from the stairs, the man stood looking at the three in his icy black cloak. With quick speed he drew his sword and sliced the air making a quick whipping noise. Sonic and Vincent both rushed to attack the hooded man, but were knocked down due to some invisible force. Tails backed up as the man slowly made his way towards him, he reached around trying to find a weapon, but realized he had nothing.

"Tails run!" Vincent screamed, but it was too late. The man was already at Tails's throat with the long glowing blade.

"Who are you?" Tails gulped out.

"Leave him alone Montoi!" Yelled Vincent getting up.

"Montoi, why does that name sound so familiar?" Tails said backed up against the wall.

"You don't know that name buddy?" Said the dark voice. "How about this?" Said the man pulling back his hood. "Hey dude."

"C?"

* * *

**Please Comment and Subscribe**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters are not mine, they are property of SEGA and Archie. The Character Vincent Azerite is not mine, it is property of Vincent A. Azerite.

* * *

"Any sign of Tails?" asked the red echidna scanning several different black and white images displayed on thin modern looking monitors that sat in a semi-circle.

"Nothing yet," replied a large walrus on a same set up of monitors on the opposite side of the small run-down room. "I'm still checking the tapes of the accident." Knuckles looked down from the screens and rubbed his blood shot eyes, he'd been looking for Tails since four o'clock, and what time was it now three A.M.? He looked up at a cheap, light blue, plastic wall clock to confirm his suspicion. He stood up from a black office chair and stretched his arms and legs for several seconds before releasing his constricted position.

"I gonna go check up on Mina and Julie and see how their holding up." He announced walking over to a door on the north side of the room. "You want anything?"

"Yea," Rotor said typing several patterns of letters into one of the keyboards. "could you grab me a coffee?" Knuckles gave a slow nod and proceed through the open doorway into the dark cold hallway. After several steps he reached the warm confines of the living room. The room was just as dark as the others besides the large source of blue light that came from the large television that displayed the bold word 'STOP' and the top right corner of the screen. Knuckles peeked over the floral couch that faced the television to find Julie sleeping soundly, in wraps of a white wool blanket. Mina, on the wooden floor, was curled up tightly, black mascara smeared all over cheeks from earlier, asleep and shivering. Knuckles grabbed blanket off of the back of one of the recliners and softly tossed it over the shaking mongoose. Poor girl, her and Tails got caught in the cross fire of a presumed gang fight, she got away to the hideout while Tails stayed behind. By the time Rotor and Knuckles got there though, the streets were empty except for the royal guard who was already under investigation.

Knuckles glanced back at Julie, now noticing the black controller that laid beside her. He picked it up in curiosity to what the girls fell asleep to as he pressed the green play button to the out dated VCR device. The screen blacked for several seconds before a bright images of green and blue flashed up on the screen as the view of Old Green Hill Zone came into focus as he sat himself on the armrest of the couch.

"_Is it on?" _said a voice as the image swirled around to face a eager yellow fox.

"_Yea I think so." _said the fox as he smiled and waved. "_Okay today is Sonic's birthday, he is gonna be sixteen today." _The image swirled again to face a red picnic table with a small cake and several wrapped presents neatly stacked on the corner. It swirled again to the young face of Sally Acorn. "_Anything you wanna say Sally?_" She paused for a moment and giggled.

"_Yea, Sonic, since you owe about twenty bucks so I didn't get you a present. I think that'll make us even._" The video went around to several different people, wishing Sonic a happy birthday with a couple of witty comments here and there.

"We really need him now," A tired female voice said that nearly made Knuckles jump off of the couch. "more than ever."

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly with a chuckle as he petted Julies long pinkish dreadlocks.

"I was already awake." She said trying to sound tough.

"Right, is Sal still here?" He said stopping the video on a picture of the group laughing and enjoying a food that looked like chili dogs.

"Yea, she told the Kingdom that she was doing business in the ruins of Robotroplis. She be with us for a couple of days, she's in the main bedroom."

"Alright," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "go back to bed." He got up and silently walked towards the open kitchen.

"Wait," she said leaning up. "any sign of Tails?" Knuckles gave a frown and looked towards the floor as his answer. She nodded and slowly laid he head back on the uncomfortable looking couch. Knuckles leaned up against the counter and flipped on the the old black device that sat in the back corner that generated a slow hum.

"Knuckles, get in hear!" said a hushed tone from the computer room.

"What? What is it?" Knuckles said approaching the dark room with several squeaks of old floor boards mimicking his footsteps.

"Check this out." Rotor said pointing to one of the screens. On the screen was a black and white frozen image of a limp fox that sat beside a telephone pole along with a hooded figure.

"Is-is that Tails?"Knuckles said in a exited yet relieved tone.

"I think so, but this is weird." Rotor said rubbing his chin. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"This was still shot from a street camera about ten miles away from downtown. The camera says it was taken at 4:26."

"So?"

"Tails disappeared at 4:22."

"How did he get all the way-" suddenly a red light filled the room. "The alarm?" They both raced into the main room where the now up and about Freedom Fighters were all quietly discussing.

"Sally, what's going on?"Rotor said with a loud whisper.

"Something was picked up on the motion alarm." Sally said in a worried tone glancing at the large metal door then back to a small data pad that rested in her hand with a blue glow. "Whoever it is just got past our eternal security."

"Everyone!" Knuckles said being as loud as he could without giving away their position. "I'm calling a code red. Me and Julie will secure the door, everyone else get the Queen to safe room until I give the signal." Knuckles ran over to a long metal box that sat on the far left side of the room and pulled out two of what looked like assault riffles lightly tossing one to Julie-Su as the rest of the freedom fighters ran out of the tension filled room.

"What no fists?" Julie-Su said with a smirk. Knuckles just rolled his eyes at the comment and gazed down the sights of the firearm. Suddenly there was a large clunk outside the vault-like-door. After several minutes of silence there were the five distinct knocks at the door.

"Flashlight! Flashlight!" said a voice coming outside the door.

"Tails?" said Knuckles recognizing the 'secret pass code' and running towards the door, giving the lock a hard tug. The door swung open to reveal a yellow fox, a young mobiun in a black hoodie which covered his face and in between them was a injured and unconscious gray fox which had his limped arms around the other two's shoulders. Without saying a word the two quickly dragged the masked fox over to a lone table, wiping off the contents onto the floor and laying him onto the table.

"He needs medical attention, now!"Tails screamed as Julie quickly left the room and returned with a white box with a red plus sign printed on the front of it.

"What happened?" Knuckles said watching Tails go to work.

"I can't quite explain right now. He has multiple stab wounds in the left shoulder." Tails said strapping of several pieces of armor revealing three slits which slowly leaked blood onto the already blood stained fur. Suddenly a slow whine came from the corner the opposite side of the room. The two looked up to see Julie pointing a weapon at the hooded man.

"I'm not going to ask again! Who are you?" She said as viscous look spread across her focused face which stared down the barrel.

"Julie-Su Stop!" Tails said pressing a white cloth pad across the wound. "He's a friend."

"Then show us your face."

"He can't... He...uh...is in the witness protection program." The man quickly nodded his head. "I'll explain everything later I promise!" Tails begged. "But Vincent need medical attention." Julie paused for a second then lowered the rifle.

"Fine, I'll call Dr. Quack." she said walking out of the room.

"I'll get everyone out of the safe room. I'll be right back." Knuckles said leaving the room. Tails breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over to the hooded man.

"We'll have to tell them sometime, you know that right?" Tails said still keeping pressure on the wounds.

"I know, but the longer we keep them in the dark the better."said the man as he quickly tapped his foot against the carpeted floor.

* * *

"You lucky, lucky, lucky." The yellow one eyed duck in the white doctors coat trailed off as he continued to sow up the the stab markings in Vincent's shoulder. "He was losing a lot of blood and if his wounds were untreated for another minute, an infection was bound to get started."

"Thanks Doc," Tails said rubbing the back of his head. "is he gonna be, well you know..."

"Yes Mr. Prower,"Dr. Quack said smiling. "he's going to be okay give him a couple hours to rest and he should be up and going in the daylight."

"Here you go Doc, it's the last couple of bucks we've got." Said Julie handing over several ten dollar bills.

"No need," Said the Doctor putting his hand out to reject the offer. "anything for the Freedom Fighters." He said smiling as he walked out the door of the small crowded bedroom.

"So what's the story?" Asked Rotor braking the silence as leaned himself on the door way. The room went silent as Tails felt the burning sensation of four Freedom fighters staring at him. After a quick sigh he sat himself on a sofa that rested beside the occupied bed in the back half of the room.

"It was a uh... thief." Said Tails lying through his teeth. He had never had a good poker face, in fact Mina often got mad at him for 'waisting' their money on poker nights. "He had just robbed some-sort-of bank and I had to help stop him, only he was a lot better prepared than I was."

"So whose this guy then?" said Julie pointing at the hooded man who had stuffed his hands in the cubby hole in his clothing.

"He was a... cop." Said Tails off of the top of his head as the hooded man quickly slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ex-cop, he stepped in to try to stop the thief. Then he got me to safety afterwards."

"Alright Mr. Ex-cop what's your name?" Julie said cocking her eyebrow.

"H-he can't tell you that." Tails said stepping in. "Witness protection remember?"

"Just call me Lance." Said the hooded man in a surprisingly deep tone. The room went silent again and the focus had shifted from Tails to the new mysterious 'Lance' character.

"Where did you-" Knuckles was about ask.

"Look we need to get some rest." Tails interrupted. "You guys should go to bed I'll tell you the full story tomorrow. Okay?" The several members in the room shuffled out leaving only Tails and Lance behind.

"Ex-cop? Thats the best you could come up with?" Said Lance in irritated tone.

"Yea it's better than Lance." Said Tails getting up from the sofa with a yawn.

"Whatever, now what?"

"I'll get you set up in the bunker. No cameras there."

"Thanks bro, I really-"

"Tails you are the worst lair I've ever met." said Rotor from the doorway shocking both Lance and Tails nearly making them jump simultaneously.

"Err-What are talking about?" Tails asked with a nervous smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Lance don't listen to him, there's one camera in the bunker." Rotor said with smile. "Or should I call you Sonic?"

* * *

Hey guys thanks for waiting it took me awhile. I WILL FINISH THIS! Please comment!


End file.
